1. Field
Embodiments of the at least one exemplary embodiment relate to a cooking apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking apparatus is a device for heating and cooking an object to be cooked such as food, and for example, refers to an oven, a microwave heating apparatus (electronic range or microwave), a gas range, or an electric range.
An induction heating cooking apparatus is a device for heating and cooking the food using the principle of induction heating to convert electrical energy into thermal energy by electromagnetic induction. The induction heating cooking apparatus includes a cooking plate on which a cooking vessel is placed and induction coils that generate a magnetic field when a current is applied to the induction coils.
When the current is applied to the induction coils to generate the magnetic field, a secondary current is induced in the cooking vessel, and the Joule heat is generated by the resistive component of the cooking vessel itself. Thus, the cooking vessel is heated and food contained in the cooking vessel is cooked.